bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesys
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Aesys (disambiguation). |id = 810687 |no = 8548 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 8 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 5, 11, 17, 23, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94 |normal_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 6, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 11, 17, 23, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94, 97, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 11, 17, 23, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A goddess of the sky, Aesys came into prominence among the ancient pantheon following her husband Osiris's untimely death at the hands of his jealous sibling. His physical body was mangled beyond recognition, but Aesys built a pyre of purifying flame to cleanse the sin of betrayal from his flesh, and fanned the breath of life into his essence. Through this ritual, Osiris was reborn as the sovereign of the netherworld Duat. Aesys remained in the realm of the living to watch over the ancient land of Urzyma, bearing witness to the rise of civilization. The first king made offerings to the sky and earth in equal measure, regarding them as the divine progenitors of all humankind. Pleased with his piety, Aesys pledged her protection to those she deemed worthy of the throne, molding their mortal souls to be righteous and just. Though pious kingdoms were said to enjoy her favor, the cosmic concept of balance—inscrutable to humans—sometimes dealt a harsh hand in return for future glory. In time, greed overshadowed humankind's humble origins. A nameless man's thirst for power had tipped the balance, and the pantheon—who once thought themselves untouchable—were hunted down in his quest for omnipotence. Declaring himself the God-King, he shattered Osiris' essence and conquered death itself, going so far as to subjugate the gods that held power over aspects of the world. The rest of the pantheon withdrew in fear, believing that their time was nigh. However, Aesys was determined to restore what she saw as the rightful balance of the world—a world where gods and humans could exist in harmony. |summon = Hold, young one! Knowest not the face of divinity? Quickly, we must make haste! The vile shall ever fear the radiant sun! |fusion = Thank you, young one. It warms me to see such kindness in this bleak and miserable place. |evolution = |hp_base = 5810 |atk_base = 2297 |def_base = 2297 |rec_base = 2297 |hp_lord = 8300 |atk_lord = 3281 |def_lord = 3281 |rec_lord = 3281 |hp_anima = 9192 |rec_anima = 3043 |atk_breaker = 3519 |def_breaker = 3043 |def_guardian = 3519 |rec_guardian = 3162 |def_oracle = 3162 |rec_oracle = 3638 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Devoted Vigil |lsdescription = 100% boost to Rec, max HP, slightly boosts damage reduction when guarding, 10% damage reduction & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation & 50% chance of healing 20~25% damage taken |bb = Fiercely Bright |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance of KO resistance, 50% chance of healing 20~25% damage taken & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Unbowed Radiance |sbbdescription = 23 combo Fire attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely restores HP, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = +300% damage modifier per consecutive use (up to 2x, +600% max), 550% BB Atk, heals 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP & 190% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 300~900 |ubb = Ubheket |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), fully restores HP for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, raises allies from KO & activates Fire barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 80% chance of reviving with full HP & 35000 HP Fire Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Matron of Kings |esitem = |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 & negates Def ignoring effects for all allies |esnote = 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 810688 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Uprising Summon: Aug. 14, 07:00 PST - Aug. 28, 06:59 PST |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Aesys1 }}